


Perfect

by kxrma93



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst sort of, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Perfect, Song fan fic, angel - Freeform, maze runner - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 18:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxrma93/pseuds/kxrma93
Summary: Minewt fanfiction based off of Ed Sheeran's 'Perfect'.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a Minewt fanfic based off of Ed Sheeran's 'Perfect'. It is not required to listen to the song while reading, but it would certainly add to the experience!

I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead

_"Do you, Minho Park take Newton Issac to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him unconditionally, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to cherish and to love him for the rest of your days?"_

Well I found a boy beautiful and sweet   
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

_"What's your name?" Asks seven year old Minho to the new kid on the block._

_The blonde blushes. "I'm Newt."_

_Minho studies Newt for a little bit, Newt looking at him worriedly, before Minho suddenly grins at him, holding out his hand. "I'm Minho, your new best friend."_

_Newt smiles and takes his hand._

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time

_"Minho!" Nine year old Newt knocks on Minho's door. Minho opens it, and Newt hugs him._

_"I made something for you!" Newt grins, handing Minho a small paper heart._

_On it is a few scribbled words._

**_To my bestestestest friend, Minho_ **

**_I love you!_ **

**_Love, Newt_ **

_Minho smiles widely and kisses Newt on the cheek._

_"Me too."_

But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine

_"Newt," Fifteen year old Minho says, prodding a sleeping Newt on his lap. "Newt look." He points at the sky. It's beautiful, the sky is purplish pink, and the sun a little orb of soft orange._

_Newt wakes up at Minho's touch, rubbing his eyes. He looks up, and his jaw drops in amazement and wonder._

_"It's perfect." Newt says softly, as he leans into Minho's arms._

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

_"Minho, I don't know how to dance," Eighteen year old Newt protests as Minho pulls him to the dance floor at their high school prom._

_"You don't have to," Minho says softly. "I'm here."_

_Newt looks carefully at Minho. He is looking irresistible in his black suit, and Newt knows he can't say no._

_"All right," He sighs. They move onto the dance floor, and Minho puts Newt's face in his chest, and they rock back and forth slowly._

_Minho kisses Newt's forehead and whispers in his ear. "I think I'm in love with you.." Minho says, as he feels Newt smile to himself._

_"I think I'm in love with you too," Newt says, looking up into Minho's eyes._

Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know  
He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home

_"I bet you can't catch me!" Newt yells, as he runs down the sandy beach._

_Minho smirks. "You sure about that?"  He grins, as he starts running after Newt._

_Newt laughs and runs faster, but he is no match for Minho. Soon, Minho catches up to him, and traps Newt in his arms, but he loses his balance and they fall on into the sand. They giggle,  and Minho kisses Newt on the forehead._

_"I love you."_

I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own

_Nineteen year old Minho takes Newt's hand as they lay on the grass, stargazing._

_"Newt?" He asks. Newt hums in response, turning to face Minho. "Do you think that soulmates are real?"_

_"I don't know if they are." Newt responds, Minho nodding in slight disappointment. "But if they are, you are definitely mine." Newt smiles at Minho, pulling him in for a kiss._

We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time

_"I love you," Twenty year old Minho says again. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He cries, silently. The tears are spilling down his face, but he doesn't care._

_Minho looks at Newt's mangled body, devastated. He was in a car crash, and the doctors were still running tests, and they didn't know whether he would survive or not. Minho takes Newt's cold hand in his warm one, and closes his eyes._

Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my man, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

_"Minho?" Newt says after his surgery. His eyes were looking around groggily for Minho. "Minho where are you?"_

_"Newt!" Minho comes yelling up to Newt. He pulls him into a bone crushing hug, but Newt doesn't care. "You're alive. You're alive," he says, over and over again, as if to reassure himself._

_"I would never leave you," Newt says softly as he kisses Minho's forehead._

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When I saw you in that suit, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

_"Newt," Twenty one year old Minho says, as he gets onto one knee and opens his hand. Inside is a small ring, with a small diamond on top. "I fell in love with you thirteen years ago when I when I first met you. And every day after that, I've fallen in love with you over and over again. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"_

_Tears start well up in Newt's eyes._

_"Yes." He says. "YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes YES!"_

_Minho laughs, relieved and picks up the ring, and carefully places it on Newt's finger. He kisses Newt's hand and spins him around in a circle._

_"I love you."_

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song

_"Minho! MINHO!" Twenty two year old Newt yells out in surprise as two strong, muscular arms picks him up._

_Minho laughs, and puts Newt down. "Cover your eyes." He says._

_Newt puts his hand over his eyes obediently and Minho guides him into a room, turning off the lights._

_"Okay, now uncover them!" Minho says excitedly._

_Newt curiously takes his hand off his eyes and it's almost completely dark, with only a candle lighting the room. Soon after, a slow song starts to play and Minho comes up behind him._

_He puts one hands on Newts shoulder and one on his waist. Newt does the same, and they start to rock slowly, back and forth._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And he looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight

_Minho looks at Newt, looking breathtaking his his suit, unable to take his eyes off him. His love, his angel. His everything._

_"I do," Minho says softly, and leans in to kiss him. "My perfect angel."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I really hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> (Also published on Wattpad, @kxrma93)


End file.
